The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device with an increasing goal advancement game.
Known gaming machines randomly generate outcomes for a player and have varying levels of player interaction. Wagering gaming machines exist having no player interaction and only a random generation. PCT application number PCT/AU97/00121 entitled, “Slot Machine Game with Roaming Wild Card,” discloses a slot machine having a video display containing a plurality of rotatable reels with game symbols. When the player receives a triggering symbol or symbol combination, the game produces a bonus symbol. The bonus symbol moves from game symbol to game symbol temporarily changing the game symbol to a bonus symbol. If the change results in a winning combination, the player receives an award.
Known gaming machines also have a random generation and a player selection. For instance, one known gaming machine provides a player one or more opportunities to select masked bonus awards from a group of masked awards displayed to the player. When the player selects a masked award, the player receives the value of the award, the game displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award. The player selects another masked award, and the sequence continues until the player selects a masked terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 discloses such a game.
Known gaming machines have a plurality of random generations, a player selection and a player decision. For instance, one game allows players to accept or decline multiple award offers. The TOP DOLLAR® gaming device, which is manufactured and distributed by the assignee of this application, provides the player with three offers and a final award. When an offer is given, the player may accept or reject it by pushing an accept button or a reject button, respectively. If the player accepts an offer, the player receives the accepted bonus amount and the bonus round terminates. If the player declines an offer, the game generates another offer for the player. The final award is automatically provided to the player.
In each of these games, the random selections do not accumulate; rather, they are evaluated independently. That is, the roaming wildcard game has only one random generation, wherein the game randomly generates a plurality of symbols, which determine whether the roaming wildcard produces winning combinations. In the select until game, the player's picks are evaluated individually, whereby a single uncovered game terminator ends the game. In the offer acceptance game, the player evaluates the outcome of a single random generation to determine whether to keep the outcome or risk a swap.